The expense of shipping and displaying small retail products that are normally sold in supermarkets, drugstores and similar retail operations, are a significant part of the overall cost of merchandising such products. For that reason, there is an ever present need to provide improved means for shipping and displaying products such as food stuffs including, specifically, candy. Heretofor, cartons have been designed for both shipping and display purposes. Insofar as known, however, these cartons have a variety of limitations which affect their function for either shipping, or display, or both. For example, shipping cartons which consists essentially of rectangular paper board cartons having a selective arrangement of dividers within the container to be reassembled after shipment for display with a sign associated with it have been known for some time. Some of these cartons are complicated to manufacture and, consequently, are costly, while others are not sufficiently sturdy to support and contain significant weight during shipment. Others have significant limitations which inhibit use on pallets and limit the ability to properly handle the containers in shipment.